


The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by morwen_of_gondor



Series: The General and the Grand Admiral [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Crossover, Epic Bromance, Gen, Gilad Pellaeon Does Not Get Paid Enough, Poor Ensign Fish, he doesn't get paid enough either, to deal with his CO's nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/pseuds/morwen_of_gondor
Summary: Gilad Pellaeon finds his missing Grand Admiral, and a lot of questions. He's never going to get the answers, though.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon & Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: The General and the Grand Admiral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> A scene that I referenced in the notes to _The General and The Grand Admiral_ that wanted to be written. If you haven't read the abovementioned work, though, this will make no sense whatsoever.

Captain Gilad Pellaeon of the ISD Chimaera was _not_ pacing the halls outside the officers’ quarters at 03:00 because he was worried about the missing Grand Admiral Thrawn. He was ensuring that the search for said Grand Admiral was proceeding without incident and that the ship was running smoothly despite her ranking officer having, according to the security recordings, more or less disappeared into thin air right out of his office.

He was also ensuring that someone was present in case the team that was currently scanning the area got into any kind of trouble, and was therefore immediately on the alert when an ensign all but bolted out of the officers’ quarters, scanning apparatus in hand, face the colour of flimsi, and stopped just short of running into Pellaeon. 

"Ensign," he barked, "what is the matter?"

"Nothing, sir!" the young man said in a voice that belied his words.

"Have you finished scanning the Grand Admiral’s rooms?"

"No, sir!"

"Why not?" Pellaeon gentled his voice a little; the poor boy looked genuinely shaken.

"I…can’t tell you, sir." The quaver in his voice told Pellaeon how little he liked saying that.

"Why?" he asked, still as gently as he could, though the ensign doubtless heard the danger in his voice.

"Orders, sir."

"I see, ensign…"

"Gail, sir. Very sorry, sir."

"Right then, Gail. Stand aside."

There was only one person on board ship whose orders could possibly override Pellaeon’s, and that was their missing persons case. He strode purposefully towards the room which Gail had just vacated with such speed and palmed opened the door to Grand Admiral Thrawn’s quarters.

Even Pellaeon’s long years of service in the Imperial Navy were not enough to prepare him for what he saw when the door opened. He was fairly certain that his brain would be shorting out if it could, because right now the only coherent thought it was capable of producing was _What. The. Kriff._

Thrawn was sitting behind his desk. So far so good. He had a glass of Corellian brandy in his hand, which, while not exactly normal behaviour for the Grand Admiral, much less at 03:00 hours, was not entirely outside the realm of possibility.

He was wearing armour.

And a sword.

Pellaeon narrowly prevented his jaw from falling open. _If this was what Gail saw, no wonder he’s terrified,_ some irrelevant part of his mind observed.

Also, there was someone else in the office, whom Pellaeon had never seen before, and that was _not_ par for the course in any sense of the word, any more than the armour and sword were. Near-Human but definitely not full-human — he had pointed ears — absurdly tall, long flame-red hair falling over his shoulders, and, yes, also wearing armour and a sword.

Also holding a glass of Corellian brandy.

 _What the_ kriff.

Thrawn was saying something. Pellaeon managed to tune back in just in in time to catch, "…anything you need, Captain?"

"No, sir."

"Well?"

"You were missing for almost eight hours, sir. Disappeared right out of your quarters into thin air. We’ve been looking high and low for you." He hoped that he had managed to keep any hint of accusation out of his voice, but he had been worried, curse it all. So had everyone who’d known. 

If he had been hoping for an explanation, he was disappointed. "I see," was all Thrawn said. "Thank you, Captain."

The tone was a clear dismissal, but Pellaeon wanted answers, so he stayed right where he was. "Sir." 

"That will be all, Captain." 

And there was his signal to leave. Thrawn’s voice had just gone positively icy, and Pellaeon knew better than to challenge him now. "Sir." 

Pellaeon saluted and beat a prompt retreat, resigning himself to adding yet another item to the list of 'unexplained things my CO has done'. It was already a long list. Something told him it was about to get much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait...I wrote a one-shot. An honest to goodness one-shot. I didn't think I was capable of that.


End file.
